The Theft Of Life Returned
by Avril-Cammie-Zach
Summary: Morgan  Zach&Cammies Daughter  was kidnapped as a baby by Zachs mom. She grew up with them and is now 14, what happens when her parents find her? Will she leave the circle for them? What happens if Mrs Goode "Dies" then suddenly comes to take Morgan back?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Okay so I wont be writing a lot of AN because they bug me, just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic so comments and ideas to make it better are always welcome! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm Morgan Goode. I live with my grandmother because my parents are with the CIA and my grandmother says that the CIA is evil. Weird wording I know but whatever. My grandma has trained me and is the leader of the circle (the good side). Anyway to my story. As I was walking to my grandmas office to meet her when the alarms went off. I went straight into spy mode. My grandma came running to me and said "Morgan I need you to go into my office and stay there until I come and get you."<p>

"Why can't I help fight?" I argued

"trust me and GO TO MY OFFICE NOW!"

Then she ran away. I went into her office and sat down. I could hear the fight going on down stairs. I was tired of sitting out on fights; I got up and walked out of the office and down stairs where the fight was going on.

As soon as I was down there I was shocked there were over a thousand people fighting. I ran down to help. I knew all of the tricks that the CIA didn't so I knew I would win. A guy came up to me shocked. I threw a hit at him but he blocked it, everything I did he blocked! These are things that only circle agents new, which meant he used to be one of us. Then I noticed what he looked like. He was mid thirties and very well built, he had shaggy brown hair and deep green eyes.

That's when I realized why he was only blocking; he had the exact same eyes as me. This was... My dad?

I stopped hitting in shock, he then smirked. I watched as we all heard a scream. His face was suddenly furious. He took off like a shot. I followed him, and there, with a knife to her throat was a woman who looked oddly like me. My "dad" ran over to her and kicked my grandma. She then ran over to me.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN MY OFFICE!" she screamed at me.

Then she slapped me. After she did my "dad" punched her into the wall and kept hitting her.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!" he screamed

then soft but firm arms wrapped around me. And a voice whispered in my ear. "your coming with us do I have carry you or can u walk?"

"I'll never come with you!" I screamed

"Fine then," and one of her hands pressed something to my forehead and then I was out cold.

*Z*C*

When I woke up I was in a bedroom, it looked like it used to be a nursery, but they just changed the crib for the bed I was laying on. The clock on the wall said it was 2:47pm. I stood up and walked downstairs ready to fight off whoever was guarding me.

As soon as I was down the stairs the woman ran to me and hugged me. By now I was really confused. Then I saw the man who said I was his daughter?

"Honey I'm so glad we found you!" the woman cried

"umm who are you?" I asked

She just cried and ran into the man's arms, then he spoke

"Morgan, this is Cameron Goode, I'm Zach Goode. We are your parents."

"No! Your bad guys!" I yelled

The man was suddenly mad

"and who told you that? Your grandma? Do you even know what the circles goal is?" he was yelling now. And I didn't know what to say.

"There goal is to kill your mother, they have been trying since she was your age, the circle took you to kill you to get to her but I guess they let you live because you were bound to be one of the best spy's, considering we are the world's top spies."

What? What was going on? His eyes softened.

"But it's all ok now. The circle is dead."

"What?" I gasped

"we killed them all"

"even grandma?"

"Especially your grandma, she has been a pain for me my entire life!"

"How did I get here?"

"Your mom carried you here."

"Do I have any siblings?"

"No, you were an accident, but your mom and I loved you right away, but she cried a lot because she was afraid something like this would happen, either that or of one of us dying. Neither of us have fathers and she didn't want anyone else to have to deal with the circle because of her."

I was silent and scared could everything I have been told be wrong?

No they were lying to me. I had to get out of here.

I ran for the door, but the man tackled me to the ground. I used everything I'd been taught to get him off of me but he knew every trick.

"Call Bex" was all I heard before he put something on my forehead and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I was tied to a chair and there were a lot more people in the room. My head was still fuzzy but I was up for a fight, I could probably take down all of them except my "dad" because he knew all the tricks even the ones only my grandma knew other than me. I decided to ask him.

"How do you know all my tricks?" I spoke loud and clear.

He simply pointed to himself and said "Spy."

Now I was annoyed, which is never good. The only thing really keeping me to the chair was a set of handcuffs, way too easy, and they call themselves spies?

They could tell what I was doing and the smallest one with blond hair said "You can't get out of those, as soon as you start to they just lock tighter than before."

"What?" I said.

"If you stay and chat a while we will take them off." My "Dad" said.

I just stared at him and he looked at the others to say "Can you guys give us a minute?" everyone left except for the woman my "mom".

"Cammie," he started but she cut him off.

"Don't even start with me; she is my daughter just as much as she is yours." She said with a dangerous look on her face as if daring him to protest. He finally sighed and they came over right in front of me and sat down in chairs.

"I know all of your tricks because she taught me too." He said.

"So, you really are my dad?" I asked

"Yes and this really is your mom" he replied.

Wow talk about a weird first meeting.

"Who were those other people in here?" I asked after a minute.

"Bex and her husband Grant, Jonas and his wife Jonas, and Macey and her husband Preston." My mom answered.

"What am I going to do now?"

"You will be going to Gallagher Academy for spies, your other grandmother, my mother, is the headmistress. Your father and I will be there until we get called on a mission." She told me.

"When are we leaving?" I asked

"Tomorrow."

The next day I was long, we spent the day on a plane, first class because you make _a lot _of money being a spy for the CIA. When we finally arrived we got into a limo on our way to the school. My mom slept most of the ride her head on my dad's shoulder. When we got to the school I could already tell that there was a lot of security. But there was no one else waiting in line to get in and my dad said we came early to see my grandma.

"Mom!" My mom yelled as she climbed out of the limo, giving the woman in a suit a big hug.

"Hey Honey! Please tell me that the rumors are true about you guys taking down the circle and getting Morgan back," the woman replied.

Just then my dad put his hand on my back and guided me to the top of the stairs. The woman cried out and pulled me into a big hug.

"Morgan I can't believe that it is really you!" She had tears in her eyes as she pulled away.

"Ummm hi." I said.

Then another limo pulled up and 2 of the people I had seen yesterday at the house got out, then a boy my age, and he was HOT!

"Hey Ms. Morgan"

I almost answered but then my grandma did. I must have looked confused because then my mom said

"Her maiden name was Cameron and my maiden name was Morgan." Ah now that all made sence.

"Hey, you must be Morgan." The boy said with a smile.

"Hey, ya and you are?"

"Nathan, it is really great to meet you," his smile grew wider and I grinned back.

"You too" his smile got even bigger than I thought was possible, I felt butterflies in my stomach and I blushed as he shook my hand.

My dad suddenly cleared his throat glaring at Nathan.

"Hey chill it MY son!" Grant (according to a photo book I saw) said

"Ya that's why I'm afraid, I knew how you were growing up." My dad replied and we all laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPY EASTER! Thank you all for the comments! Lust wanted to let you know that i am not going to update everyday but i will as often as i can!

I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>When we all sat down for dinner I sat down across from my mom still a little apprehensive, and my grandma sat next to her, followed by Bex, and Grant. Nathan comes up and sits next to me with a smile on his face and I smile back, but apparently my newly found dad is already super protective because he pushes Nathan over and sits down in between us.<p>

I look at Nathan and he shrugs with a small smile.

As the dinner was served, small talk started up. Then my dad turned to me, and said "how much did my mother tell you about us?"

"Honestly," I replied, "Not very much."

"Well then we will tell you now," he said with a smirk, my smirk.

"I was raised the same as you but Joe Solomon took me to Blackthorn and I learned the truth and turned against my mother. Then I became best friends with Grant here and Jonas. After a few years they did an exchange with Gallagher. That is how I met your mother. She is the chameleon but I saw her right away, she is also the only girl I have ever had to chase because-"

"Every other girl fell at your feet, we know" Grant interrupted. "And anyway that was the same with me but the problem for me is that I could never win a fight against Bex because she is one of the best fighters the CIA has." Grant continued.

"Except when Cammie is mad, not even I can stop her when Zach does something stupid." Bex retorts.

"OK so you are all really weird… anything else I need to know?" I asked

"Yes, Joe Solomon is your Grandfather," Said my Grandma.

"What?"

"We got married a couple of years after your parents; but Joe still walked your mother down the aisle."

"Okay then… how about Nathan gives you a tour, he's been here many times over Christmas when his family is on a mission." My mom suggests.

"Sounds great!" Nathan said quickly getting up to leave. I did the same and we walked out of the dining hall.

_*M*N*_

"So, that is basically everywhere that I know of," Nathan said finishing my tour.

"Really, no secret passage ways?" I said with a laugh.

"Hey, I said '_Basically_'" we were both laughing now. I couldn't help it, just being around him makes me smile.

The next thing I know he turned towards me and stops walking. Then he slowly leans in gently taking my face in his hands and he kissed me. It was sweet. Very, very sweet. I swear I heard fireworks. Then someone coughed, loud and deliberate. . .

My Dad.

His face looked like he wanted to murder Nathan, but Grant was next to him so I knew he wouldn't do anything, because even if he tried, Grant would stop him.

I blushed a deep red, and Grant burst out laughing. I glared at him until he spoke, the words that made me want to laugh.

"DUDE! She they look just like when you and Cammie did when Joe caught you kissing her! Except you ignored the cough." Grant said winking at his son.

"You give him any ideas and I swear-" my dad was cut off again by none other than grant.

"Why on earth would you think that I would give him any ideas?" grant said sounding insulted.

"Because you tried to give ME ideas when we were there age!"

Nathan very quietly pulled me around the corner while they were still fighting and climbed into a secret passage.

We walked for a while in silence then he turned to me and said, "Sorry about that I know it must have been embarrassing for you."

"It's ok at least they can't find us in here."

There was a slight smile on his face before his lips were on mine again.

After a while of making out we heard a small laugh and a growl, then we were interrupted by something that I will never be able to un see, it was…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! ok so i was thinking of starting another story, which means this will be updated prob about once a week tops, but it is a really cool idea. I love comments! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>NO! No, no, no! This is a whole new level of gross! I mean, I know I just met them but still! They came around the corner and there they were…<p>

Mom and Dad.

Mom's face turned beet red the second she saw us and even my dad blushed a little which according to my grandma, never EVER happens.

Then his blush was gone and his face was suddenly livid!

"What the heck are you guys doing here!" he said, gosh I wish I wasn't here. I could feel myself sinking into the wall.

"I said, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE!" he said again, and his hands started to shake.

"I … um…" I stuttered, but I mean, wouldn't you? He is one of the best fighters in the world and he's so mad his hands are shaking!

Then he shifted his icy glare to Nathan. After a second of silence, Nathan grabbed my hand and ran.

I followed him while hearing foot steps behind me.

We ended up in a long hallway just as Nathans parents and my grandparents were walking by.

"Nathan what did you do?" Bex asked him.

"Umm we were making out and then Zach and Cammie walked in and we ran" Nathan summed up.

"Dude nice!" Grant says giving him a high five. Wow… that is really all I can say.

Just then Dad comes running in followed by mom.

"Zach, calm down already, we used to go there all the time when we were their age!" Mom said.

"Exactly! Which means I know exactly what he is thinking!" Dad replies.

"You didn't think of the fact that Bex is his mother?"

"I did which means he is very skilled at fighting and I refuse to have my daughter be alone with him!"

"Remember what you did when Solomon told you to stay away from me?"

"Ugg ya but he's not me!"

"You're right… he's more like Bex, and Grant, which means if he really likes her he won't stay away."

"You know that is really too bad Zach, because I will let her make her own decisions, and so will you."

Wow ummmm interesting. Well I'm just happy that they approve… well kinda.

"How about a picnic! We could set it up for them! Oh that would be so cute!" Bex said.

"fine," my dad said "but NO funny business!" he was glaring at Nathan.

Everyone else laughed at that. Wow this was weird but I still couldn't trust them I mean, they killed my grandma. THEY KILLED MY GRANDMA! I was suddenly furious again.

"You. Killed. My. Grandma." I said my voice menacing.

I turned and was about to run when I felt Nathan grab my wrist and say "Morgan wai-" but I shook off his hand and started to run. Less than 2 seconds later I was on the ground with Bex on top of me.

"tie her to the chair in Cammie's old room. Grant get my lap top. If she needs us to show her that the COC is evil, then we will." My dad's voice was dead.

As everyone set to work following my fathers orders, my mom turned to him and finally spoke.

"Zach, she shouldn't be watching this," she said as they set up the computer.

"She needs to know the truth," he replied simply.

"She can understand without watching this."

"Why are you so against her watching this?"

"Because I know how it killed you to watch it before, and I remember what it was like in there. I don't want my daughter to see me like that."

"I want to see it," I said, "if the COC is so bad then I want proof."

"oh you will get proof," my dad said as he pressed play on the computer.


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY SORRY SORRY! I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry! I have been sick and then away and I have had soooo much to do lately and then i thought i had typed up my story but i didnt and now i cant find it written out! AHHHHHHHHH! anyway this is the first part i will update as soon as possible! Sorry! I dont own. This story goes out to my friend who is sick... although she already knows what is gonna happen ;) luv u all awesome comments thanx!

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Screen<strong>_

_Cammie was sitting in an electric chair, hair messed up and bruised badly. Dried blood and cuts covered most of her body and she looked deathly skinny. That's when a woman came in. Mrs. Goode._

"_Well let's get started shall we?" Mrs. Goode asked._

"_Oh are you gonna tell me about how much of a moron you are? Because I defiantly agree." Cammie replied smirking._

_That earned her a slap._

"_You will not talk to me like that!"_

"_Why? Afraid that people will no longer follow your lead?"_

"_AWWWW!" she got stabbed with a knife this time._

_Suddenly the door flew open and Joe, Rachael and Zach come running in. Rachael and Joe go after Mrs. Goode and Zach runs straight for Cammie._

_**Computer turns off**_


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Chapter 5**

_After Movie_

I was shocked.

"Was that-" I started but "_dad_" cut me off.

"Your mother" he had his arms wrapped around my mom, and she was shaking in his arms.

"I'm sorry" I said, and I was. I never wanted anyone to go through that.

"do you believe us now?" my dad asked.

I didn't know what to do. I felt tears enter my eyes and I started to sob very quietly. Suddenly strong arms were around me. I looked up and my dad was there.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I just needed you to believe us."

"I know," I said. He let go of me and I stood up.

"where are you going?" he said.

"to my room, I just need to think."

"Someone needs to go with you."

"why?"

"you grew up with the circle it's protocol."

I was standing there getting mad when I heard HIS voice...

"I'll go with her." Nathan. He is soooooooo sweet! Then I saw my dad's face. He was about to object when my mom elbowed him in the gut.

"Thank you Nathan," she said. I swear she will be my life saver when it comes to Nathan.

We walked out of the office in silence. Up until we got to my room; but he kept walking.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"if we really go to your room, we will be interrupted... Again." he said and winked.

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. He took my hand and led me to his room. As soon as the door was closed I felt his lips on mine. I responded immediately, kissing him back.

If THIS is what it is like here, then I will gladly stay.

After 30 minutes we were forced to pull away as the door burst open and ... Oh no... Here we go! 


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry for the very very long wait. I have been really busy and then when I went to type up my story today I was missing Chapter 6… so I made it up to match chapter 7. I will be uploading soon, because I am typing Chapter 7 out now. R&R! luv ya all!**

TTOLR- Chapter 6

Not again!  
>Next thing I know Nathan is pinned to the ground under... My dad.<p>

My dad keeps punching him. Nathan is able to block most but my dad gets a few good hits in before grant pulls him away.

"Dude! Chill!" he said

"you need to stay away from my daughter!" Nathan slowly made his way over to me and I grabbed his hand, making it clear that I wasn't going to let him get away from me. Then my dad lunged at him. He would have gotten him too, if it hadn't been for Bex. She stepped in front of Nathan and pushed my dad away.

"Don't you take one more step Goode," Bex warned my dad.

"I'm protecting my daughter" my dad seethed.

"And I'm protecting my son."

"She should not be with Nathan."

"Why?"

"Because he is just like Grant."

"What is the problem with that?"

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT GRANT WAS THINKING AT HIS AGE! … I'm not going to lose her again."

"Look again Zach… you already are."

I had slowly backed up through their conversation and by now I was in the hall running. I only heard one set of footsteps behind me… weird. Anyway, I went through a passage that I had read lead out beyond the wall. I got out and then heard a voice behind me, Nathan. He kept calling until I stopped and he caught up to me. He just came up and hugged me. He just held me for over 10 minutes. We only broke away when we heard someone cough and the person we saw a woman that I thought was dead…

Grandma Goode.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" I screamed.

"They only thought they killed me," she replied calmly. "Now, are you coming?"

"Coming where?"

"Back home of course! This isn't your home and it never will be. Your home is with me."

"Morgan don't" Nathan said, his hands fidgeting around in his pockets. _That's weird. _ I thought. _ Spies don't fidget._

"Morgan lets go home," Grandma Goode was getting impatient.

"Morgan don't, you saw what she did to your mom."

I was getting confused fast. Then suddenly 3 things happened at once. First my grandma Goode grabbed me, second Mom, Dad, Joe, Grandma Morgan, Bex and Grant come running, and third a whole bunch of circle men came running out of a passing van.

Next thing I know I'm in the van while I see my family and Nathan fighting the men.


	8. AN

Hey All!

Ok, so I am soooooooo so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I have been really really busy… I am going to start updating again… I am hoping to have a chapter up tonight if I have time. Sorry again!


	9. Chapter 7

Hey! So I am thinking about getting a beta… I am bad with spelling and grammar… anyone interested? Let me know! Please Review!

I woke up with a massive headache… someone must have knocked me unconscious when I was watching everyone fight… then I saw _her_. Grandma Goode.

"Honey! I am so glad you are finally awake!" she said.

"Ugh, where am I?" I asked.

"Back home of course! I am so glad I got you back before they brain washed you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Honey, they were just using you to get to me and then they were going to kill you after I was dead. They are evil. You can never trust them… I was the one who raised you! I am your true family… the circle is your true family."

I didn't know what to say, sure my parents told me not to trust her… but did I really know them at all? My grandma raised me, I could trust her… right? The only person I knew that I could trust was… Nathan. Then it hit me.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"You mean the people that took you from me? They are in the cells." She replied.

"I wish to see them."

"You want to see the prisoners? "

"I want to look them in the eye and get some answers on why they really took me."

My grandma had an evil look in her eyes when she said "then you will need torture tools… that's the only way you will get the truth, I will have them moved to the torture chamber."

And with that I was alone in my childhood room.

I walked into the torture room and looked for bugs. I found 47. I destroyed them and then turned to the person tied and gagged in the center of the room… my _dad_. I went up to him and took off the gag.

"Morgan! Are you alright?"

"I am fine."

"what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing much, just trying to figure out what the heck is going on!"

"My mother is evil, she stole you when you were a baby-"

"I ALREADY HEARD THAT STORY!"

"Morgan please-"

"No! Guards! Take him back to his cell!"

"No, Morgan, wait! Your mom and I will always love you, no matter what."

And then the gag was back on and he was being pulled out of the room. The next person to come in brought me to tears.

"Nathan"

"Hey" he said. They had already taken off his gag.

"I-"

I didn't know what to say. Just seeing him made me want to break down. I didn't know what to believe. So I picked up the knife from the shelf and walked over to him. His eyes grew wide as I walked. But he visible relaxed when I walked behind him and cut his hands free. I knew this was risky but if there was one person in this world I trusted, it was Nathan.

I put the knife down and by the time I turned around to look at him again, I was in his arms. I immediately started crying. We stayed like that for 20 minutes and 37 seconds. Me crying and Nathan holding me whispering that it was all going to be ok in my ear. Then I turned my head, and kissed him. It was a desperate kiss full of emotion. I turned my self around so I was straddling him on the ground. His hands, that were once at my hips, moved under my shirt and settled on my waist. I felt his tongue on my lips, asking for entrance, I gladly opened my mouth for him and we ended up in a heated make out session. After another 12 minutes and 24 seconds, the door burst open.

"Nathan! Let's go! Get Morgan Now!"

It was my dad… they must have escaped! Now was the real test, who was I going to trust? My grandma? Or my dad? My question was answered for me as Nathan helped me up and said,

"Morgan I know you are confused, but please, let's just get out of here! Please, trust me."

That was all I needed, I ran out the door after Nathan and my dad…


	10. Chapter 8

Hey! I went from nothing to 2 chapters in one day! I wanted to thank my new Beta cammieXzach9900 :D enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>"<em>Morgan I know you are confused, but please, let's just get out of here! Please, trust me."<em>

_That was all I needed, I ran out the door after Nathan and my dad…_

* * *

><p>We were all running through the halls, when we came to a "T" in the hall, my dad looked at me with pleading eyes. Nathan took my hand and squeezed it, giving me an encouraging smile.<p>

"Turn right," I said.

We kept running until we got to the door, then we were suddenly blocked by none other than grandma Goode.

"Where do you think you are going?" She said.

Nathan pushed me behind him, blocking me from view. Then the next thing I know, my grandma had Nathan, and is holding a knife to his throat.

"One move and he's dead!" She yelled. I didn't know what to do; the one person I trusted was on the verge of death.

"Morgan, come here, now." She said. When I didn't move she continued, "NOW OR HE DIES!"

I walked forward and as soon as I get there she let go of Nathan and is about to grab me when I hear a gun shot, then another. Then suddenly my grandma was on the ground, dead. It was all too much, men in black came from everywhere and that was it, I fainted.

I woke up in a soft bed, too soft for me to be in the circle. That means, we made it out, but did everybody? I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring into a bright light. I tried to sit up but felt two pairs of hands pushing me back down. I turned my head to see my mom. Her eyes were red from crying. Then next to her was my dad. His eyes were watering and he had a small smile on his face.

"I am so glad you are ok," he said. "We have been fighting for you since she took you."

I took a breath and thought for a second. I could tell he wasn't lying. Maybe they were right, maybe my grandma was the bad one, but then again, I really didn't know them at all.

"You don't know how much we've missed you." My mom. I hadn't talked to her much, but she seemed nice enough. Then I finally asked the question that has been in the back of my mind since I woke up.

"Where is Nathan?"

"In his room." Said my dad.

"Why don't you go up and see him?" My mom continued. My dad was about to object but my mom elbowed him in the ribs. He made a small annoyed noise, but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Ok, I think I will." I climbed out of bed and left my parents alone in the room and walked through the halls of Gallagher.

When I finally reached his room, I didn't even knock. I just walked right in. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. As soon as the door closed his head snapped up. When he saw me, he ran to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

I deepened the kiss and he slowly walked us over to the bed. We continued to kiss and only broke apart to take his shirt off. He was starting to work my shirt off, when his door opened. I was about to block him from my dad when I realized it wasn't my dad in the door, it was my mom!

I hid my face in his shoulder when she said calmly,

"Morgan, I would like to talk to you for a while. Nathan can I steal her from you?"

Nathan nodded and I got up and followed her out of the room and into a secret passageway.

"Mom I-" I started but was cut off my her.

"Shhh, I'm not mad. Your dad is just protective since he just got you back, he doesn't want you to get your heart broken. I just want to talk to you. I don't want you to do something that you will regret later. I don't think you're ready to take that next step in your relationship. You just lost your grandma, the woman who raised you. You need to take time to grieve."

Wow, ok I'm saying this now. I would much rather be interrupted by mom than dad from now on.

"I also wanted to tell you that we are moving. Away from Gallagher, away from the circle. We are going to Nebraska. We will be staying near my grandparents. We want time together as a family."

Worry immediately filled me.

"What about Nathan?" I asked quickly.

My mom chuckled and told me, "Him, Bex and Grant will be moving there as well. I wouldn't take you from the person you trust most."

She had a sad look in her eyes. I realized that it was hard for me to trust Nathan more than I trusted her.

"Mom I trust you too, it's just," I sighed, "Nathan was more a neutral party. You and grandma Goode were completely against one another. He was like an outside escape."

My mom smiled and went on to explain, "I understand, which is one of the reasons I talked to you about your relationship. I had the same thing. His name was Josh. Although if you ask your dad, his name was Jimmy. I snuck out to see him and eventually got caught and got into trouble, big trouble. I just don't want you to do the same."

I smiled at my mom and left the passageway. I walked to Nathan's room and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned and grabbed my hand and together we walked to the dining hall for dinner. You know, maybe all this change was for the best…


	11. FINAL AN!

Hey All!

Sorry about the long wait, I had no idea where to go with this story… my inspiration came from my best friend and beta. I have decided to make a sequel, so last chapter was the last one and the new story will be posted soon (hopefully)!

Thanks! :)


End file.
